


In Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Roy Orbison - Fandom, The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roy has a strange dream. Bob helps him. ~Set in modern times, polyamerous relationship~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

~Remember this is fiction, I don't mean to offend anyone~

Roy had been tossing through out the night, quietly whimpering as his brain focused on the dream he was having.

He was restrained, to what he assumed was a bed, his arms were above him with leather around his wrists, he was grabbing onto cold metal poles. His ankles were tied down, to something he couldn't tell what it was, there was someone behind him with their legs crossed and himself leaning against them, he was also blindfolded yet he could slightly see another person touching him ever so lightly. The person behind him, who he assumed was another man started to touch his nipples, making him arch his back and throw his head onto the mans shoulder who kissed him as one of their hands moved down to hold his waist still. The man who had been touching him earlier sat down on the edge of the bed, Pulling Roy's waistband down, his hand trailed around Roy's inner thighs. He leaned forward whispering things into Roy's ear, the other man had pulled away making both him and Roy gasp. The man sitting at the bottom of the bed slithered his hand around Roy's cock, still whispering in his ear and tangling his other hand in Roy's hair as the man behind him rubbed his nipples at a faster pace while kissing his throat, Roy was yelling as he felt a strangely warming feeling in his lower stomach which only made the men make their actions quicker, as soon as Roy was about to climax the men slowed down.

"Please"

"What do you want?"

"Please let me cum"

"Since you asked so nicely"

The men once again had quickened their movements, but it was for nothing as Roy had woken up.

"Roy are you okay? you were shouting in your sleep"

Roy blearily looked up at the figure who spoke, it was Bob who's face showed nothing but concern for his boyfriend and band mate.

"I'm fine Bob, it was just a strange dream"

Roy had flicked on the lamp, he was able to see a blurry version of himself in the mirror, his face was red and sweaty, his hair was messy.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah but could I uh talk to you about something? its a bit personal though"

"Of course Roy"

Roy sat up in the bed and put his sunglasses on, patting part of the bed to motion Bob to sit down.

"I had uh weird dream"

"What was it about?"

Roy blushed but it was mostly hidden by his glasses.

Bob smiled at Roy, and put a hand on one of his knees.

"You can tell me anything you need to"

"It was uh sexual and I don't know what uh caused it"

Bob started laughing and Roy groaned, covering his face with his hands and murmured for Bob to shut up.

"Sorry when was the last time you-"

Roy cut Bob off.

"When I was a teenager"

"Roy are you a virgin?"

"Uh No"

Roy spoke hesitantly.

"It was just a wet dream"

"I don't know what that is"

Bob looked confused at the fact Roy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Basically, you cum in your sleep, you can google it if you need"

"How do I stop them?"

"Oh, you can't"

Roy somehow looked scared through his glasses while Bob rolled his eyes and moved closer to Roy.

"Do you need a hand?"

Roy nodded and Bob pushed the blanket off of Roy, smiling as he moved next to Roy, tracing his cock through his trousers, making Roy groan and throw his head back, Bob took his hand away from Roy making him whimper and Bob smirk. Bob started to press kisses along Roy's jaw and snaked his hand into Roy's waistband, making Roy gasp and moan as he gave him a few quick strokes before removing his hand.

"Please Bob"

"Please what?"

"Let me cum please"

Roy felt humiliated at the fact Bob was seeing him so desperate and needy but he knew Bob didn't mind.

"Trust me baby it'll feel so good"

Roy squirmed at the name.

"Don't call me that"

"Why? because it turns you on?"

Roy moaned and Bob traced his fingertips over Roy's body, after he had unbuttoned Roy's shirt he licked his chest while forcing Roy to make eye contact through his glasses, which Bob decided weren't needed and took them off of Roy's face, there was a weird glint in his grey eyes as he looked at Bob. Bob started to lick around Roy's nipples making him groan and clutch onto the bed.

"Is there anything you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my god, how innocent are you Roy?"

"Can you please explain?"

"Do you have any weird kinks or fetishes?"

"I don't think so"

Bob palmed Roy through his trousers while questioning him.

"Well what was your dream about?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"You're going to tell me Roy"

Bob slipped his hand down Roy's waistband again quickly stroking him

"This isn't fair at all" Roy said between pants.

"That's the point, now tell me"

"I was uh tied up and blindfolded there was someone behind me uh playing with me and there was another guy touching my thighs, the person behind me uh kissed me while the other guy uh got me off and then stopped when I got close and then I woke up"

"The most innocent person in the whole relationship is the kinkiest oh my god"

Roy's face went a darker shade of red and jerked his hips into Bob's hand. Bob took his hand away again, making Roy whine.

"Please"

Bob smirked again, tugging Roy's trousers and boxers down and swirled the tip of his cock before grazing the shaft, he threaded his other hand through Roy's hair, he accidentally tugged on Roy's hair which made Roy gasp and moan. Bob started to fasten his movements, breaking away from kissing Roy's neck to whisper in his ear.

"Cum for me Roy"

Roy shouted before coming, moaning as Bob worked him through his orgasm, who stared at the ecstasy painted on Roy's face as his body went slack as he shuddered and started to whine from over stimulation, Bob moved his hand off of Roy to find something to clean them off, wiping his hand on a tissue before getting another and cleaning the cum off of Roy's stomach and thighs.

Roy opened his eyes, watching Bob put the tissues in the bin before moving back next to Roy giving him a chaste kiss and looking back at Roy for a few seconds.

"Love you"

"Love you too Roy, but I think everyone heard you"

"I wasn't that loud"

"You really were but how do you not know like anything sexual?"

"I skipped sex ed"

Roy was blushing again but still looking at Bob who softly smiled at him.

"It's okay Roy, we're all new to being in a relationship with so many people"

"Yeah"

Roy fixed his pyjamas and smiled at Bob who wrapped an arm around his waist, somehow tugging Roy closer to him, leaning his head on top of Roy's.

As Roy slept Bob was planning something.

~Sorry if this is really awful I wrote this when I was really tired~


	2. He's my baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob acts on his plan, Jeff gets involved.

~This is fiction, I don't mean to offend anyone~

It had been a few weeks since the incident, Tom and George were out visiting friends leaving Jeff, Bob and Roy to finish working on a song. Roy was leaning against a wall listing to Bob and Jeff talk and occasionally chime in until Jeff's phone rung making him leave the room. Bob got up from the bed watching Roy as he walked closer until he was right in front of him, Roy was pushed against the wall as Bob kissed him innocently, he scratched around Roy's ear before stroking his hair, still keeping Roy against the wall but pulling away from Roy to breath.

"What was that for?"

Bob smiled mischievously while he replied.

"I got bored"

Bob trailed one of his hands up and down Roy's side, grazing his thigh making him bit his lip. Bob moved his hand to start palming Roy, gasping as Bob studied his reactions.

"Jeff's coming back" Roy whispered but Bob just moved his hand faster, making him whimper.

Jeff already knew what was happening when he got back to the door, contemplating waiting or not but decided to go back into the room. As he stepping in Bob motioned for him to come over, Jeff nodded and closed the door. 

Roy leaned his head up to look at Jeff, Jeff thought he looked rather adorable; his hair was messy, his eyes were soft and his cheeks were dusted light pink. Bob stepped back letting Jeff take the lead with Roy.

"You look very cute Roy"

Roy felt awkward, looking at the floor he could still feel Jeff looking at him which made his skin feel like it was burning. Jeff lifted Roy's head, staring at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Roy's thoughts were. Roy stood on his toes to kiss Jeff to try and end the awkwardness, Jeff dug his hands into Roy's waist, enough to keep him still but not hurt him. Jeff licked Roy's bottom lip so he would open his mouth, he could taste Roy's chap stick but still deepened the kiss, Roy moaned into Jeff's mouth making him smirk.

When they pulled away from each other they both inhaled sharply, Roy tried to move but Jeff slammed him back into the wall, licking the shell of his ear, Roy moaned at the strange feeling, Jeff moved down to start leaving love bites on Roy's neck, Roy scratched at Jeff's shoulders giving him goosebumps. Jeff harshly pulled away, moving to sit on the bed, he motioned for Roy to copy him, as soon as Jeff could reach him he pulling him into his lap, grinning as Roy's eyes widened and grabbed onto Jeff's shoulders.

They both knew Bob had been watching them but they didn't know Bob was recording them as Jeff kissed Roy again. Jeff pushed Roy onto the bed, grabbing a box from a drawer and quickly returning, Roy watched as Jeff took out a leather collar, he gulped as Jeff smiled at him, tossing the box onto the floor.

"What is that for?-"

Jeff quickly cut him off.

"For fun"

Jeff leaned towards Roy, wrapping the collar around his neck and clasping it in the back.

"Looks good on you baby"

Roy instantly looked at Bob who smiled and looked back at his phone, Jeff pulled Roy to make him fall back, Jeff quickly got on top of him, grinding against him, Jeff kept whispering into Roy's ear as he silently moaned. Roy felt that strange warm feeling in his stomach, Jeff moved his hand to lightly choke Roy, watching as Roy's eyes started to gloss over, moaning as the feeling started building up, he tried to warn Jeff but he ignored him, chasing his own high, Roy's thighs started to tremble as the pleasure washed over him, loudly moaning as he came, Jeff continued to grind against him, Jeff buried his head in the crook of Roy's neck to try and muffle the yell and moans as he came. Jeff rolled off of Roy, panting as he opened his eyes again, looking at Roy, smiling as Roy looked back at him, Jeff glanced at the marks on Roy's neck, he could see some forming under the collar, Jeff thought the red spots contrasted nicely against the paler skin, looking back into Roy's eyes, they hadn't noticed Bob leaving the room until the door clicked closed, pulling them out of their trance.

"We should go shower"

"Yeah"

"You should get something to uh cover your neck"

Roy groaned and threw his head back and Jeff quietly laughed.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah"

They basked in each others silence for a few seconds before Roy got up, pulling the collar off and touching the cold skin underneath it, tossing the collar onto the bed as Jeff got up, gathering clean clothes and following Roy into the bathroom.


	3. Dirty world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's home alone..

~This is fiction, I don't mean to offend anyone~

Roy glances at the door again, certain that everyone had left. He quickly got back to his room, fumbling to lock the door, unlocking his phone as he sat down on his bed, exhaling as he opened a new tab searching for porn, turning the volume up as he clicked onto a video watching as a young, skinny, blond man being tied down to a bed by someone in a mask, the only sounds he could hear were the video and the clattering of his belt buckle. Groaning as he touched his cock, he covered his mouth with his other hand to muffle his moans as the masked man called the blond man a slut, imaging it was him, moving his hand faster as the man's moans got louder, Roy bit his lip and clutched onto the bed sheet with his hand, closing his eyes as he yelled, shuddering as he came, still working himself through his orgasm even though the video had ended minutes ago, sitting up as he composed himself, putting his glasses back on and cleaning himself up. He unlocked his door but left it closed, deleted his search history and falling asleep.

~Sorry its short~


	4. Handle him with care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George snoops on Bob's phone and watches the video.

~This is fiction, I don't mean to harm anyone~  
  


George was left alone in the front room since Bob had left for something, he quickly grew bored and decided to snoop on his phone since Bob didn't have a password on his phone, as soon as he unlocked it he went onto his camera roll, looking through the recent pictures and videos that were of normal stuff, until he saw a video of Roy being pushed against a wall by Jeff, now he was fully interested and skimmed through the video, feeling himself get turned on listening to Roy's moans and seeing him with a collar on being choked. He closed the tab and turned Bob's phone off again, leaving it how he found it, he decided to go to Roy's room, smiling at Roy when he opened the door, stepping into the room.

"Hey George"

"Hi Roy, what are you doing?"

"Just writing, what about you?"

Roy closed his laptop as George sat next to him.

"Nothing Just bored"

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know"

Roy gave George a strange look.

"Jeff's been acting weird around you Roy, why?"

"I don't know what you mean"

George was still smiling as Roy blushed, George leaned up to Roy, kissing him, moving to cradle his face and rake his fingers through Roy's hair, they both enjoyed the moment, George pulled Roy closer to him, Roy leaned one of his hands on George's thigh accidentally brushing his hand against George's bulge, smiling as George groaned, pulling away from George and getting off the bed, he motioned for George to stay as he sank to his knees, pulling George's knees apart and unzipping his fly, George for some reason wasn't wearing boxers, Roy took George's cock out of his jean's, licking the shaft while George sank his hands into Roy's hair, Roy swirled the tip of his cock, George harshly pulled on Roy's hair forcing him to gag slightly on his cock before breathing through his nose, moving his head up and down, moving quicker when George's grip on his hair got harder, Roy looked up at George, his eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth was agape and his eyes were half closed.

"Your so pretty Roy"

George murmured and Roy moaned, the vibrations travelled up George's spine, yanking Roy's hair.

"So good Roy so good"

Roy sucked harder as George came, swallowing as his cum hit the back of his throat, pulling away from George and licking his lips, George could taste himself when Roy kissed him.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I've never done it before"

George quickly fixed his jeans while talking, sitting back down next to Roy, kissing him again.

"So why is Jeff acting weird around you?"

George winked coyly.

"I think you already know George"

George softly laughed, moving to hug Roy, taking his glasses off and holding him as the fell asleep.


	5. Last night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants his turn with Roy.

~This is fiction, I don't mean any harm~

Jeff, George and Bob were asleep since it was late at night and Roy got a text from Tom.

"Come to my room?"

Roy quietly crept out of his room, wincing when he twisted the doorknob and it made a sound, he swiftly stepped inside Tom's room.

"What do you need?"

Tom got closer to Roy, Roy could feel Tom's warm breath on his ear.

"You"

Roy groaned as Tom kissed along Roy's jaw, moving to unbutton his shirt, pressing love bites into his collarbone and down his chest to his navel, he stood up and looked down at Roy before pulling his arm to make him fall back on the bed with him, Tom grabbed an assortment of leather bounds, a cock ring and lube from under the bed, pining one of Roy's arms down and tying one of Roy's wrists to the bed post while Roy thrashed around underneath Tom.

"Stop struggling we both know you'll like it"

Roy blushed but complied as he laid practically still as Tom tied his other wrist and ankles to the bed posts, Tom glided his hands up Roy's legs, pulling Roy's trousers and boxers down to his knees, Tom lightly grazed Roy's sides with his fingertips making him writhe.

"Please"

Tom nipped at Roy's hip bone, keeping eye contact with Roy as he poured some of the lube on his hand, Roy shuddered and whined when Tom rubbed the liquid on his cock, he already felt like he was getting hard, but Tom took his hand off of Roy making him whimper, Tom tugged the ring over Roy's cock and continued rubbing his cock, smirking whenever he looked at Roy.

"You would look good in a skirt" Tom whispered under his breath, but loud enough for Roy to hear, Tom took his hand away again, leaning forward to kiss Roy and hold his face before kissing around his neck, occasionally adding extra hickeys to his skin, faintly feeling and touching all over Roy's body before laying his hands on Roy's thighs, rubbing small circles on his inner thighs with his thumbs, leaning his head down to lick Roy's nipples, he held Roy down when he shuddered, carefully listening to Roy's soft moans.

"Why?" Roy mumbled.

Tom just shrugged, moving one of his hand to slowly stroke Roy's cock, flicking the tip, watching pre cum leak onto Roy's thighs, Tom collected it on his finger tips before smearing it on Roy's lips, watching his tongue dart out to taste it. Tom somehow stroked his cock even slower after that until Roy was a mess, softly babbling incoherent random pleads and moans, smiling as he watch Roy practically break under him as he took his hand away again, Roy cried out but Tom quickly covered his mouth, holding it there until Roy got quiet.

"Are you going to stay quiet now?"

Roy nodded, Tom took his own trousers down, Roy eagerly watched on as Tom stroked himself, he groaned and threw his head back as Roy bit his lip, Tom looked back down at Roy, who had closed his eyes and was still biting his lip letting small soft sounds and whines out every few moments and trying to move his arms, Tom threaded his hand through Roy's hair, pulling it a little making Roy make more noises and open his eyes, Tom smirked at Roy as he started to stroke Roy's cock again, making Roy squirm and quietly plead to cum, Tom decided to stop torturing Roy so badly and slipped the ring off and tossed it onto the bed, instantly going back to stroking Roy again, a bit faster than before, making him yelp, Tom covered Roy's mouth again and moved his hand quicker when Roy's body started to tremble, Tom loved the sound of Roy's whimpers, whines and moans that he had to muffle with his hand, he made Roy keep eye contact as he came over Tom's' hand and his stomach, Tom kept moving his hand when Roy started to whine from being overstimulated, Roy thought he could feel Tom's hand burning through him, Tom finally decided to stop, he took his hand off of Roy's mouth and his cock, Tom shifted a bit before stroking himself, quickly cumming onto Roy's stomach. Tom collapsed next to Roy, panting as he looked at Roy.

"That was good" Tom managed to say.

"Yeah" Roy said softly.

Tom kissed Roy again before realising that Roy looked uncomfortable from being tied down and the cum that was drying onto his skin, Tom undid the straps and lazily threw them back under the bed with the bottle of lube and cock ring, Roy took Tom's hand and licked it while looking at Tom, he sucked hard on his fingers before pulling away, grabbing a piece of tissue and wiping himself down and throwing it into the bin. They fixed their clothes, Roy took his glasses off and they fell asleep together.

~This is pretty shit but y'know~


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is bored and decides to use Roy to cure that boredom.

~This is fiction, I don't mean to harm anyone~

It was late at night, George and Roy were sitting around in George's room, Roy was scrolling through his phone while George messed around on a ukulele, Bob, Tom and Jeff were out doing something neither of them could be bothered to remember, George quickly grew bored and watched Roy until he noticed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You look pretty"

Roy visibly got embarrassed and looked back at his phone, George continued to watch as Roy started to bit his lip, making it swell and get redder, George felt himself getting turned on so he decided on doing something fun.

"Roy? d'you want to go to the park with me?"

"Sure, there's nothing else to do"

George smiled at Roy as he pulled a hoodie on, they quickly left the house and started the short walk to the park, George held Roy's hand, George kept looking at Roy, smiling.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Cause your cute and I know your my baby"

"Don't call me that" Roy was heavily blushing, looking at the ground.

"Bob told me why you don't like it" George murmured into Roy's ear, winking at Roy when he looked back at him.

They continued to walk around the empty park until they found a bench under a streetlight, George kissed Roy, he held Roy's waist as Roy grabbed onto George's shoulders, he moved his hands and held the back of George's neck, George wrapped one of his arms around Roy's back and moved his other hand to start palming him, Roy moaned but looked surprised, they eventually had to break their kiss apart to breathe.

"We sh-shouldn't be doing t-this here" Roy said through moans.

"Do you want me to stop?" George asked in an innocent tone as he slid his hand into Roy's boxers, holding his cock still.

"N-no" Roy gasped as George started stroking his cock in a quick pace, he pulled Roy closer to him until Roy was sitting in his lap, Roy could feel George's bulge digging into his thigh he squirmed at the feeling but that just made him move further up so it was now digging into his arse, George groaned at the feeling, Roy lowered his head into George's chest, listening as his heartbeat got faster, George put his chin on top of Roy's head. Roy felt himself getting closer and George must of noticed.

"Your going to cum for me Roy, in ten seconds okay?"

Roy nodded and went back to moaning and whimpering.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, cum for me Roy, you'll look so good"

Roy shivered and loudly whined as he came, George slowed his hand down to help him ride it out as he was reduced to a shaking, moaning mess in George's arms. Once Roy had finished he looked up at George.

"Do you want me to?" Roy nodded his head towards George's jeans.

"What do you want to do?" George was still looking at Roy as he spoke.

"Can I uh b-blow you again?" Roy looked oddly hopeful at the question.

"Yeah" George wasn't going to decline the offer, who in their right mind would?

Roy got off of the bench and kneeled on the pavement, George pet his hair as he unbuckled his belt, George pushed up from the bench a bit to actually get the jeans down to his knees, Roy pulled George's cock out of his boxers, he licked up the shaft, before taking most of it down his throat, George groaned and held Roy's head, when Roy tried to take his mouth off of his cock George growled, Roy looked up at him as George pushed his head down, Roy let George move his head for him he just kept looking at George, when George forced his head to the base Roy moaned, George came while holding Roy's head in place, Roy happily swallowed as George pulled his hair a final time and letting Roy get up, he winced as he stood up.

"You're really good you must of done it before"

Roy awkwardly smiled at the praise and pulled his hoodie over his trousers to cover the stain that had started drying in.

"I can't believe that you done that in public" George had fixed his jeans and belt and sat back down with Roy.

"Well there's no one here to see us doing it" Roy leaned his head on George's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around his waist again.

"Do you want to cum again then?" 

"Now?" Roy looked surprised at the offer.

"Yeah" George started to trail his hand up and down Roy's thigh, Roy bit his lip and nodded, George pulled him back into his lap, Roy grabbed George's shoulders and buried his head in the crook of George's neck as George slithered his hand back into Roy's boxers, slowly tracing his cock.

"P-please"

"Please what baby?" Roy moaned at the name, as George stilled his hand.

"Please let m-me cum" George inwardly smiled as he started to move his hand, Roy scratched George's shoulders giving him goosebumps Georges grip on Roy just got harder, George ran his thumb over the slit making Roy shake, Roy loudly moaned as he came again, quivering as George kept stroking his cock, burying his head further into the crook of George's neck.

"You okay?" Roy nodded in reply, George took his hand out of Roy's boxers, Roy grabbed his wrist hand licked off his cum.

"That was good" 

"Yeah" George kissed Roy again, intertwining their hands.

"Why did you decide to do that?"

"I got bored" George grinned at him, Roy smiled back at him.

"We should probably go back before everyone else gets there" 

They both stood up, still holding hands as they started to walk back to the house.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy decides to live stream.

~This is fiction, I don't mean to harm anyone~

It was mid afternoon and Roy was home alone, he got changed into different clothes, a pale pink sweater, a black skater skirt, matching pink stockings and pink mask, he had also put black panties on, but now he was sitting on his bed, he sighed and set his phone up on a tripod, he waved at the camera and looked at some of the chats.

1: You look so good doll

2: lift up that skirt pretty boy

3:🥵

"Uh hello, sorry I'm new to this" Roy spoke quickly, he raised his skirt a bit and showed his panties.

"Tell me what to do" Roy asked as he traced the outline of his panties.

2: take the panties off

Roy done as the chat told and slid the panties off of his legs.

1: I wish I was with you

3: touch your cock babe

Roy slowly rubbing his cock, throwing his head back.

4: Run your thumb over the slit

Roy moaned as he did and went back to teasing himself.

1: your moans are beautiful darling

"T-thank you"

1: say thank you daddy

Roy watched as the chat agreed.

"Thank you d-daddy"

3: go faster

Roy whined as he moved his hand faster.

2: beg to cum

"Please daddy let me c-cum"

4: such a pretty slut

1: cum

Roy read the chat cheering him on, he whined as he came.

3: such a good boy for daddy

"Thank you for that daddy" Roy watched as everyone left the stream before shutting it off, he went to the bathroom and rinsed his hand off, changed into his regular clothes and hid his other clothes, Just before everyone got home.


End file.
